Moon's Mists
by Saki Kurosaki
Summary: Just a fan story about Shigure. ShigureXOC Rated for later chapters


**Moon's Mist**  
Summary: I don't know what the title has to do with the story but oh well! ShigureXOC

Disclaimer: I don't own the Furuba Characters but Sachi is mine. Sachi is the same as Saki, just without the demon info.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wow..." I said, as I watched the news. A novelist as officially written a thousand books and his name was Shigure Sohma. "Wait a thousand?!" I sprung up from the couch and ran into my bedroom. I looked at my bookshelf and quickly counted them all. "Only 999 books? I need the thousandth..."

I am a fan of these books and I love reading them. I seem to come off as a pervert but really I'm not. I changed into my faded blue jeans and my black tank top. I went into the front hall and put on my shoes and my coat. I ran outside and caught a bus to the nearest book store.

I ran in and saw a huge crowd of people holding books and some of them in a line. I looked past the crowd and I saw...Shigure Sohma! I ran to get a book and luckily got the last one. I got into line and before I knew it, I was standing before Shigure Sohma himself!

"Hello, who should I make this out to?" Shigure Sohma said, that perverted and goofy smile on his face. "Uh...To Sachi, my biggest and #1 fan!" I said, my eyes seemed to be watching the book but I was actually him. It was love -either that or it was only a crush- at first sight.

"Here you go!" Shigure said, handing me the book. As I left the store, I opened the book and this is what he wrote:

**To Sachi, my biggest and #1 fan.**

And in a heart it said:

**Shigure Sohma**.

"My life is fulfilled." I said to myself at the bus stop. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned my head to see who it was. "S-Shigure Sohma??" I said in shock. "Yes. When I saw you leave, I wondered what a pretty girl like you, is doing riding the bus?" He said, as I blushed. _He called me pretty!_ I thought.

"Uh,um, I don't have a car is all and I have all this money just waiting to be spent!" I said to him. _Crap! Why did I say that? I couldn't make a bigger fool of myself!_ I thought, hitting myself mentally. "I'm afraid we haven't _properly _met. I'm Shigure Sohma." He said. _Haven't properly met?_ I thought.

"Oh. I'm Sachi Kurosaki." I said. "I was wondering if I could walk a pretty girl like you home." He asked me. _YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!_ Is what I wanted to scream. "Sure." I said, starting the walk home as he walked next to me.

"So, you really like my books? You don't think they're 'too vulgar' as my cousin puts it." Shigure asked me._ I can't believe he's walking me home! _I thought. " Yeah I like them. And they're not that vulgar." I said, honestly. I looked at his face and saw a smile of true happiness.

_That means he loved to be with me!_

When we got to my apartment, I opened the door and he walked in. "Nice apartment!" Shigure said, as he walked back out onto the porch. "Thanks for walking me home." I told him. "No problem." He said. "If you need me to do it again, here's my number." He randomly pulled a slip of paper out of his robe sleeve.

"Thanks." I said. "Seeya!" Shigure said, turning around and walking home. I watched him until he disappeared and I held his phone number and swooned. But I was wondering If I should call? I couldn't decide so I turned on some music. I played 'Broken' by Amy Lee and Seether.

* * *

(**BoldSeether**

UnderlineAmy Lee)

* * *

**I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain â€¦away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**  
**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore  
**  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**  
**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**  
**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...away**

**You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore**

This is my favorite song and I danced to it. The whole time I thought of Shigure and then the answer hit me.

* * *

Yeah, it was kinda short so REVIEW! 


End file.
